Superhero Duo
by rainbowsandbutterflies
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are turned into superhero’s and they have adventures as Dogboy and Super Pervert. They are faced with foes, supply shortages and putting up with each other to fight all bad things around them.
1. Chapter 1

Superhero Duo

Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are turned into superhero's and they have adventures as Dog-boy and Super Pervert. They are faced with foes, supply shortages and putting up with each other to fight all bad things around them.

Rating: T to be safe (I don't know where I'm taking this story)

Language: English

Genre: humor

Characters: Inuyasha and Miroku

Notes: I got this idea when I was at my cousins house and her best friend was over. Kind of influenced by "Who's Line Is It Anyway's?" with the superhero game they play sometimes where they have to save the world from something Drew Carey thinks of. Also my bad guys are from cartoons like Sponge bob. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Or the bad guys! If I owned Inuyasha he wouldn't be locked in my closet! So keep those lawyers away from me! I don't need any lawsuits!

Chapter 1: Dog-boy and Super Pervert Unite!

Inuyasha tried to figure out what was going on. He blinked his eyes and looked at his surroundings. On his left there was another chair like the one he was tied to. Miroku's head was slumped over and he was sitting in the chair. There was a large closet behind Inuyasha and some brightly coloured costumes in it. A doorway was on Inuyasha's right and he struggled to get out of the chair for a minute when he saw it. He stopped struggling when he realized that the ropes that held them were made of a strong metal disguised to look like rope.

He still didn't fully understand how they had gotten there but he figured that he would kick butt now and ask questions later. That was if he could get out of the ropes that were holding him down.

All he could remember was being knocked unconscious by a person he didn't see or hear coming. He knew he had been knocked out for a few hours because he was far away from home. He couldn't smell anything that was from where him and his friends were staying. He would have welcomed even the familiar smell of Koga if it meant he was near home. He had been engulfed by new smells and aromas as soon as he woke up. It almost knocked him out again.

Inuyasha had yet to see who had taken them. So far it had just been him and Miroku in the circular room. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a groggy voice.

"Where are we?" Miroku asked

"Don't know… it doesn't smell like my forest, or like Kagome's time, I don't recognize the smell at all." Inuyasha replied

"Mmmm" Miroku winced "My head hurts"

"We were knocked unconscious by someone and taken here. That's why your head hurts" Explained Inuyasha

"Great, did you see who got us?"

"No did you?"

"No they snuck up on me from behind."

"Me too."

"I wonder why you didn't sense them coming, they should have had a smell on them or something for you to detect." Miroku mused

"Once again I don't know. There's a lot of things I don't know today." Inuyasha growled "Can we please stop playing twenty questions?"

"Sure I'm just curious, and confused. But if I'm annoying you I'll stop now. I don't want to get beat up when we get out of here."

"If we get out of here" Inuyasha said gloomily

"Be a little more positive" A voice said from the doorway

"Who are you?" Inuyasha called out

"I am" The voice called out dramatically "Hondora"

"What kind of a name is that?" Inuyasha asked

"Be quiet puppy" Hondora commanded

"Don't call me that"

"Fine Super Pup"

Inuyasha growled "What's with the names?"

"Testing for superhero names" Hondora said off-handed

"WHAT?" Miroku and Inuyasha exclaimed

"You two are going to become superhero's and help us here at the HQ."

"What do you think my name would be?" Miroku asked

"That one was easy." Hondora said. Miroku perked up and looked at her curiously.

"Super Pervert" She concluded

Inuyasha burst out laughing "You hit the nail right on the head"

Miroku glared at Inuyasha "Not funny Dog-boy"

"Oh sure it is" Inuyasha laughed

"Quiet Dog-boy" Hondora said

"Dog-boy? We're sticking with this one?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes actually, I like the sound of that. Dog-boy… It works" Hondora said happily

"Great" Inuyasha muttered

Miroku smiled broadly "Dog-boy" He said to Inuyasha

"Super Pervert" He said back

"Dog-boy"

"Super Pervert"

"That's enough you two. You need to work together because you'll be partners with this" Hondora told them

"Great just great." Inuyasha and Miroku muttered at the same time.

"Your first mission is to defeat the Dirty Bubble." Hondora told them.

"The Dirty Bubble? What kind of a bad guy is that?" Inuyasha huffed

"He is a great foe, if you do not defeat him he will take over the world and cause an enormous catastrophe!" Hondora said

"Fine we'll do it." Inuyasha said

"Good" Hondora smiled at them "He is floating around main street causing a lot of trouble."

"alright then I guess we're off" Miroku said

"Oh no not yet! First you have to put on your costumes." Hondora held up a purple costume and a red costume for them "Put them on. I designed them especially for you."

A few minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku were standing in costume in front of Hondora.

Inuyasha was wearing a bright red costume. It had a hat that went around his ears but didn't cover them up, a green belt, tight pants, and a tight shirt to match. He felt ridiculous wearing it but he had no choice. The shirt had the letters "DB" in bright yellow.

Miroku was wearing a purple costume. His had tight pants and a tight shirt just like Inuyasha's. But instead of bright yellow lettering he had bright green letters that said "SP". He didn't have a hat but he did have a purple belt that was hardly noticeable.

"I don't like it." Inuyasha complained

"If you would like there's a muzzle that comes with it." Hondora said warningly

"No, no, no, no need for that. I like it without the muzzle just fine." Inuyasha said worriedly.

"Good now get into town and stop that Dirty Bubble." Hondora said and shooed them out the door after giving them a map so they could find the main street.

To be continued

A/N: If you like this story tell me! I'll continue it if you all like it! This is just an idea that popped into my head the one day so if y'all don't like it just burst it… sniff sniff I'll be ok if you do that…. I'll eventually get over it I suppose…. But on a high note I'll be putting up some short stories soon and I'm thinking about writing some bloopers to any story that I wrote and if you want me to blooper your story ask me and I'll add it to my blooper stories. Don't worry I'll mark it as your story and I'll put your name in it.. maybe say something like… ahem… This story was requested to be blooperized by (Your sign in name here) the story is called (Story name here)… Ta da! Tell me what u think of my ideas and this story! Find that button and click it! I know its there somewhere!


	2. Chapter 2

Superhero Duo

Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are turned into superhero's and they have adventures as Dog-boy and Super Pervert. They are faced with foes, supply shortages and putting up with each other to fight all bad things around them.

Rating: T to be safe (I don't know where I'm taking this story)

Language: English

Genre: humor

Characters: Inuyasha and Miroku

Notes: Hondora is MINE! I made her up and she belongs to ME! So don't steal her! ((Sorry I forgot to say that in the first chapter.. also note that the disclaimer has been slightly altered))

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Or the bad guys! But I do own Hondora! If I owned Inuyasha he wouldn't be locked in my closet! So keep those lawyers away from me! I don't need any lawsuits!

Chapter 2: The Dirty Bubble

"How in the hell are we supposed to defeat this Dirty Bubble?" Inuyasha asked irritably

"I don't know.. throw some disinfectant at it maybe?" Miroku said. He was trying his hardest to keep Inuyasha happy but so far it wasn't working.

"Yeah that's going to work… clean the bubble. Right. Where do you come up with these stupid ideas?" Inuyasha growled

"I don't know, we'll figure out how to defeat him when we get there." Miroku said, the colour draining from his face.

"Better hurry up. He's right in front of us." Inuyasha said

"Um… um…" Miroku wasn't paying attention and didn't hear what Inuyasha had said. He walked right past the Dirty Bubble, when Inuyasha called him.

"Miroku where are you going?"

Miroku whirled around and accidentally hit the Dirty Bubble with his staff.

POP!

The Dirty Bubble was no more. Miroku had popped him! He looked around in confusion as people started cheering for him. He didn't understand what he did. All he did was turn around right?

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar and whispered in his ear. "You idiot, when you turned around you popped the Dirty Bubble." Annoyed that Miroku hadn't realized what he did, Inuyasha strode off. He was going back to that woman and he was going to give her a piece of his mind. 'Oh yeah that Dirty Bubble was so hard to defeat, I don't know how we could have done it without these ridiculous costumes.' He thought to himself, yes that's exactly what he was going to tell her.

Miroku was bowing for his fans and keeping his eye open for any beautiful woman he might see when he noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. he saw him walking angrily back to the HQ. Miroku knew this was going to be messy so he apologized to his fans for having to leave and took off after Inuyasha.

He caught up to Inuyasha a few minutes later. "Inuyasha calm down, when we get back don't kill the woman! Good grief will you listen to me?"

"No I wont kill her, I'll slowly torture her making her wish she was dead! I'll hang her upside down from the roof. Then I'll tickle her to the point where she can't breath. Then I'll-"

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Miroku cracked Inuyasha in the back of the head with his staff. "You're going to listen to me. we're going to talk to Hondora in a sensible manner. Then we are going to see if she will let us return home. Ok?"

Inuyasha rubbed the large bump on his head "Fine" he growled

Miroku smiled, Inuyasha growl didn't scare him. Just his claws, sword, wicked temper, teeth, feet, hands, and his, ok so everything but his growl scared the crap out of Miroku. But they were friends and Inuyasha would never hurt, ok maybe he would hurt him, but he never would kill him. Right? Miroku gulped at the thought.

Inuyasha stormed up to the big doors and pushed them open majestically. He strode through the doors and marched up to Hondora.

"Back so soon?" she said pleasantly "Did you defeat the Dirty Bubble?"

"Yes we did" Inuyasha spat the words out angrily "We couldn't have done it without your ridiculous costumes though! The Dirty Bubble was by far the strongest thing that I have ever fought! I don't know how we could have done it before we met you!" he ranted

"Oh that's just wonderful to hear" Hondora said

Miroku gawked at her, didn't she understand that Inuyasha was being sarcastic and he was ready to rip her head off? "Uh Hondora? I don't think you understand, Inuyasha has this way of acting sarcastic when he's really mad. And he's doing that right now. We defeated the bubble by accident, that's how easy it was, Inuyasha hates these costumes. And I would have to say that the Dirty Bubble was the easiest thing we have ever battled."

Hondora looked at him "Oh I knew all of that. We studied you two before we got you and we studied you when you left to battle the Dirty Bubble."

Inuyasha and Miroku's mouths fell open. "What?" they both said in disbelief

"oh yes, but don't even ask how we do that. Its top secret. Even I don't know how they do it. I just watch the little tv with you on it." Hondora said.

Miroku and Inuyasha were stunned. This woman could spy on them whenever she wanted. Life just wasn't fair!

To be continued


End file.
